


Moment's Gone

by themistrollsin



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 15:03:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9553808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: Ficlet written for a tumblr prompt "Put your penis away."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/gifts).



Joe rolls over in bed and wraps his arm around Brett’s waist, pulling him back.  “Mmm…”  He kisses the side of Brett’s neck when Brett scoots back more.  “Morning.”

 

“Moring,” Brett mumbles.  He turns his head and kisses Joe.  “Someone’s happy to see me.”

 

Joe chuckles.  “I’m always happy to see you.  Or haven’t you figured that out yet?”  He rocks his hips to let Brett feel his morning hard on even more.  He smiles when Brett moans.  “I think you should take care of it for me.”

 

Reaching back, Brett curls his fingers in Joe’s hair.  “I’d love to.”  He kisses Joe quickly.  “But I can’t.  Now, put your penis away because my Dad will be here in a half hour.”

 

Joe groans.  “Way to ruin the moment.”


End file.
